Possesed
by code MANA
Summary: Won't give you a summary. Pls read to find out.
1. Scyphozoa!

Author's note: This is my first fanfic, so don't grumble about the lousy storyline (if it really is).

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. There aren't any OCs here so I own nothing.

A land of ice and water. It is beautiful, nothing here except for a lone krankelat wandering around an ice plateau. Wait, a Krankelat?

A sudden yellow blur streak through the land of ice, aiming for a collision course with the robotic creature, which was sliced cleanly into half as it passed, before collapsing into digital dust.

"Impact!"

Just then, Ulrich heard some footsteps behind him.

"Oh Ulrich, can you pleeeeeeeeease don't use supersprint next time we're travelling? We can't catch up." moaned Odd.

"No fair, I was blessed with this ability!"

"Watch out, three hornets to north of your position!" Jeremy shouted into the microphone, which by the time Ulrich had already skewered one of the beasts.

"Lazer arrows!" Odd launched a few missiles from his glove, all which missed the target.

"So much for your lousy aiming, Hiyaah!"

A bladed fan arched through the air and sliced the forehead of the hornet.

"This is called real aiming, ow!"

Behind Yumi was a single Blok that hit her with an ice beam, freezing her in place.

The Blok then spun its head to get a good aim at a bouncing Odd, just when a single blade got stuck in its eye.

"Hey, how come you are the one who snatches all the fun?"

"Because you're slow, dude." He said as rushed off towards an incoming Megatank.

Suddenly, as if it is a miracle, the Megatank turned and fled.

"Hey, what the? You come back here!" Ulrich shouted as he pursued the fleeing Megatank.

The Megatank led him far away from the others who were taking down a Krab, a Tarantula and a Megatank.

"Huh?"

The Megatank led him into a cavern and disappeared. Ulrich could hear his voice echoing in the cave.

Just then, he heard a snarling noise, turned as a massive jellyfish towered over him.

"Err, Jeremy I think I have a problem."

"I can see that, I'll call the others. Hey, Odd, Yumi, and Aelita. Ulrich just got confronted by a Schyphozoa!"

"What? Mr. Samurai can take care of that by himself can't he, as you can see we're not exactly having a tea party here."

"Don't make it sound so bad for me Jeremy; I can get out of this for sure. Supersprint!"

Ulrich leaped up to the wall and bounced off it like a rocket, flying over the braincase of the Schyphozoa, just when a laser got him right in the chest and threw him back where he came from. Ulrich doubled up and squinted through the tentacles, and saw the trigger-happy Krankelat that shot him.

"Jeremy…" he groaned as the tentacles wrapped itself around him.

"Argh! Guys! Looks like Ulrich has gotten his brain in a Jelly!"

"What? Don't speak in gibberish" Yumi panicked.

"He means that Ulrich got caught by Jellyfishy. What's up with him? If he ever gets out of this one I am so gonna kill him."

"Get going!" Jeremy screamed.

The trio ran in the direction where Ulrich chased the Megatank, with the three creatures in hot pursuit. Just then, a black blur surrounded them, and out of it appeared a boy with black, spiky hair, clutching a Zweihander.

"Oh now what, William? Whatever you are going to ask, don't bother. The answer's NO!" Yumi cried in exasperation.

William sniggered, and started slashing at the group with his gigantic sword. Odd backed away and slammed into a Blok that was right behind him.

"Alert! Ulrich's memory is nearly depleted!"Jeremy screamed.

"And you expect us to do something? Blame it on old Willy then!"

"Quick-oh no…too late." He moaned when he saw the memory bar reached 0%.

The giant monstrosity of a jellyfish released its victim. Ulrich fell to the floor, with a blank stare in his eyes, just as Odd was devirtualized by the Blok he knocked into.


	2. Reincarnation

Author's note: Expect new chapters to turn up in around a week.

Author's note 2: Edited. Thanks to one of the commenters who pointed out a point I missed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, but I do own Microsoft (notice the sarcasm).

"What? What do you mean by too late?" Yumi grimaced as she watched Odd falling into digital dust.

"Ulrich's memory, all gone."

Yumi's grimaces turn into shock, as a giant blade was thrust into her torso.

The scanner opened, and out staggered the Japanese girl. Yumi saw Odd slumped on the ground in front of his scanner, before collapsing herself.

Aelita was shocked wordless by what Jeremy had said.

"Get to the tower, quick!"

Aelita regained her senses and began to run in the direction of the tower. William turned and snarled at her, and threw his sword at her. Aelita ducked into the tower, missing the flying Zweihander by inches.

William cursed. But it isn't all lost for him today. XANA had robbed the Lyoko warrior's strongest warrior.

Yumi yawned, and found herself awoke slumped on the floor of the computer room, with a snoring Odd sprawled next to her, Jeremy and Aelita sitting at the console, looking downcast.

"Hey guys. Just now I had the weirdest dream about Lyoko, you know? Where's Ulrich?"

"The dream you just had… is real." Jeremy answered solemnly. Yumi's jaw dropped.

"But the problem is why would XANA take Ulrich's memory? Didn't he want Aelita's?" A voice said, which startled all of them. Turns out Odd has already awakened, and was listening to their conversation.

"Probably the fact that he is the strongest warrior in our group. Huh, now deactivating the towers would be near impossible, with William and Ulrich standing in our way. We need miracles every attack to keep ourselves going!" Jeremy sighed.

Odd glanced at his watch, and suddenly exclaimed, "History class is going to start in ten minutes! Let's hurry and go, Einstein!"

"What about Ulrich?"Yumi asked.

"Simple. Just say that he is not feeling well or something."

"No, Odd. Jim is already getting suspicious of you two. We can't have it that way."

"So what's your plan, Einstein? As you can see, this is the best we can do."

"Actually, I do have a plan." Jeremy turned and began typing furiously on the keyboard.

Aelita explained, "He's just going to create a clone of Ulrich, just like how he created clone William."

A few minutes later, there was a buzzing sound, and then Ulrich's clone materialized in the room. He stood up and looked around bewilderedly.

"Hey Jeremy, don't tell me he is going to be as dumb as William, is he," Odd asked.

"Relax, Odd. I improved the program so it didn't have plain logic; includes common sense as well."

Clone Ulrich began to move towards Yumi, and said, "Hey, baby, wanna go to the movies with me tonight?"

"Ha-ha, his personality is so like yours, Odd."

"No way!"

When clone Ulrich made to kiss her, Yumi sent a flying kick at his ass, sending him reeling.

"And unfortunately I upgraded the program so much that the clones can actually feel pain and desire." explained Jeremy.

"No good…" coughed clone Ulrich, who was lying on the floor.

**(Back in lyoko)**

The yellow-clad figure was motionless.

"Beep?"

The offensive krankelat scuttered forward on three legs, and nudged Ulrich's body with it's potato-like head. A muscle twitched.

"Beep Bop!"

A hand shot out from the side, grabbing the squirming Krankelat by its headcase, before crushing it with bare hands. XANA Ulrich looked up, snarled, before dispersing into a dark cloud that raced back, right into the depths of the digital sea.

**(Kadic)**

Being back at Kadic was uneventful too. Everybody had noticed Ulrich's change of personality, and Yumi had to grab his collar every time he tried to make a move towards Sissi.

"Today is the history test. Hope you had studied beforehand."

Odd groaned, "I hadn't prepared at all!" but clone Ulrich seem relaxed.

"Oh, I forgot; you're not Ulrich."

After the test, Jeremy came over and asked, "How 'Ulrich' did in his test?"

"Well, pretty fine. He gave such along definition in his answers that he needed to attach to extra pages, and his handwriting seems to be in 'Bradley hand ITC' font. Oh, Mr. Fumet is not going to be happy." He said in a happy singsong voice, "I wonder the shock he will get when he received Ulrich's paper."

"Come 'on, its gym class next."

"Yippee! Let's see Jim make a fool of himself in the gym!"

Clone-Ulrich just looked confused. Common-sense doesn't seem to be enough for him to understand Odd's jokes. Even Jeremy isn't laughing; what he lacked was a sense of humor.

"Oh well, let's go." Odd sighed.

Just then, the laptop in Jeremy's arms started beeping. "Another activated tower," Jeremy told them as he lifted the lid of the computer.

"Not at this time!"

"I expected this. XANA is not going to waste this chance to attack when we're currently short-handed. Call Yumi now, tell her to meet at the factory.

"The short-handedness is actually going to last much longer," Odd muttered to himself as he flipped open his handphone and dialed Yumi's number.


	3. Battlelion

Author's note: This chapter is going to be a bit longer. Come'on, it features a battle, I mean.

Author's note 2: The next chapter will be coming after a few weeks. I'm damn busy at this moment.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, never, even in a thousand year's time. (No OCs in this fanfic either.)

"One, two, three! Ah-Ouch!" Jeremy and Aelita snickered. Odd seemed to fall in slow motion, him hanging from the rope, before his sweaty hands gave way to low-friction, and fall flat right on his face.

"Darn, that never happened before," Odd groaned as he picked himself up, nursing his nose.

"Well, I guess it's because now Ulrich's on XANA's side now, probably your first real fight with him, and don't forget he is much stronger than you, are you prepared?"

"Him, stronger! No way, once he challenged me to a duel and I got him in the torso before he even got his katana unsheathed! By the way, Yumi's taking forever to get here," he said as they descended the elevator.

Jeremy moved towards the supercomputer, launched the superscan and reported to them that the tower is in the north-west region of the desert sector, with an army of Krankelats and a Megatank guarding the area.

"What? The XANA warriors are not there yet? I thought XANA would have tried Ulrich out in his first attack."

"He reserved them for backup, most probably. And when has the name 'XANA warriors ' been agreed on?"

"Lyoko warriors, XANA warriors, makes sense this way…" Odd mumbled a feeble reply, just as the door of the elevator opened, with a weak-kneed Yumi occupying it.

"Glad to see you finally here, Yumi. Tower in the desert region, north-west."

"Oh, make up your mind, Einstein, region or sector!" Odd gave a faked moan, "anyway, buck up, Yumi, XANA hasn't began using your boyfriend as a guard yet, not even Willy."

"Oh, shut up, Odd." Yumi just gave a forced smile.

"Everyone into the scanner room, we got no time to lose. Just smash that whole monster army before XANA sends reinforcements." Jeremy said as Odd and Aelita staggered into the elevator.

"Now… scanner Yumi, scanner Odd, scanner Aelita! Virtualisation!" Jeremy spoke into his microphone before stabbing a button on the keyboard.

Odd and Aelita managed to land on their knees, but Yumi slipped and landed on her bum after they virtualized into the forest sector.

"Yumi, if this is going to keep up, we'll have a hard time dealing with XANA, and Jeremy, aren't you supposed to virtualize us into the desert sector? Why are we in the forest?"

"Huh?" Jeremy shoved his glasses up his nose and stared at the screen. He opened up the command history and saw that he did virtualize them into the desert sector. But the screen did show the map of the forest sector. "One moment…" he spoke into his microphone as he ran as system check. After a few moments, a small warning window popped up.

"Oh no... A transmission bug again. Looks like you guys have to reach there on foot while I try to sort out this bug. The nearest tower is five miles to east of your position."

"Yeah, well, but at least virtualize our vehicles please. Five miles is a long way to go on foot."

"Okay" Jeremy typed on his keyboard, and virtualized the overwing and overboard, except that it was on the next platform.

"Sorry guys, this bug seems to be even effective than I imagined."

"No worries Einstein," Odd said as he leaped over the space onto the next platform, only to be caught in midair by a speeding dark bullet.

"Argh! Since when is William able to move that fast," Odd commented as he stared unbelievingly at the dark blur moving around a large perimeter at the speed of light, clutching his stomach where the dark blur had hit him, "he used to be as slow as an old granny."

Jeremy leaned forward and exclaimed, "That's not William, that's…Ulrich." Yumi turned ghostly pale immediately at Jeremy's words.

The dark cloud stopped moving immediately, right in front of them, before condensing into the dark form of Ulrich, double katanas glowing molten-red. At the center of his headband, is the eye of XANA, glowing red. The colour theme of his clothes seems to follow Williams, just that the machinery that usually sheathes his katanas is silver in colour. XANA Ulrich leered at them, before charging into action.

"Hey, Ulrich, look up here! Lazer Arrows!" Odd cried as he leaped into the air, aiming at the place Ulrich will be seconds later. Ulrich easily dodged the arrows, which buried itself into the ground.

"Wow, does he have the sixth sense of something?" Odd muttered as he rebounded of a tree and leapt towards Ulrich, who just flung his katana in Odd's direction. Odd landed lightly on the ground, as a cat always does, and dusted himself off.

"Move!" Aelita yelled as she pulled a dazed Yumi to the side, narrowing missing the missile-like Ulrich by inches. "Yumi, wake up!" Aelita pleaded to an oblivious Yumi. Ulrich turned sharply and came back for them. Aelita closed her eyes and braced for impact, clinging onto Yumi like barnacles.

"Not so fast, Ricky! Odd the great is here!" Odd landed lightly on the ground, shielding Ulrich from the girls. The dark cloud condensed back into Ulrich, watching him with an amused look on his face. Odd acted first.

"Lazer arrows!"

A swish of the katana, and the arrow fell to the ground. Ulrich lowered his Katana to see what move Odd is going to make, only to find an empty patch of ground and a bit of grass.

"You're so careless."A voice whispered from behind. Ulrich turned, ready to bring down his katana, only to find himself knocked to the ground, pinned down by Odd.

"I got you! Give up now!" Odd said as he tried to point his fist at Ulrich's neck, but he was forcing his arm away from him.

_Damn, I won't last much longer. Better get the others to run._

"Get going, Aelita! I'll slow him down!"

Odd's moment of distraction was all he needed. In a flash, he shoved Odd of him and slashed at him, but Odd's reflexes were too quick for him. Suddenly, he had disappeared.

Ulrich smiled. _No more obstacles then. _Ulrich walked towards a staring Aelita, who began running towards the overwing, pulling a still paralysed Yumi with her.

"Don't even think of touching them, you freak!"

Odd suddenly came down from above, smashing Ulrich onto the ground. Aelita managed to hop onto the Overwing with Yumi with the time Odd bought them. Ulrich pick himself up, and dealt the killing blow.

Seconds later, Odd staggered out of the scanner, and fall face flat, for the second time.

**P.S. Before you ask, yes, I did spell battalion wrongly as 'battlelion" , but if you seperate it (battle-lion), you will (probably) realise who the lion is.**


End file.
